Sheriff Sal
Sheriff Sal is the sheriff and head of law enforcement of the Sleepy Peak community. Sal debuts in the first episode, "Escape from Camp Campbell", handing David a ticket after the camp bus crashed into the CIA's vehicle. He then states that he's tired of having to come up to the campground, and David wearily replies "I know", confirming the two have a history. He makes another appearance in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", meeting Campbell at the Sleepy Peak Community Garden. Appearance In "Escape from Camp Campbell", he has a tan shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the sheriff badge displayed on the left breast, plain black sunglasses, a black tie, a tan wide-brim hat with a star, a black belt with a gold buckle, slim-fitting brown pants, and black shoes. He has grey eyebrows and a small mustache of the same color. His arms are quite thick compared to his legs, giving him an upside-down pear shape, and an oval nose. He wears a similar getup in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum" with some key changes. The long sleeves of the tan shirt are worn normally, and there are two front pockets as well as buttoned accents on the shoulder, all of which are a paler shade of yellow. The dome of his tan hat is much more circular and is missing the adorning star. He also has much bigger sunglasses that now have golden accents. However, he has the same sheriff badge on his left breast, black tie, black belt & gold buckle, brown pants,and black shoes. He has a few noticeably different physical traits: his arms are far skinnier than they were in his first appearance, and his nose is now much smaller in size and shaped like an upside-down W, showcasing more of his mustache. Personality Not much is known about his personality as he's only made brief cameos. In "Escape from Camp Campbell", he informs David that he's tired of coming up to the camp, implying that he's been up there fairly often. When referring to Ered's misshapen crutches in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back", David mentions that the sheriff confiscated their power tools, confirming there is indeed a shared history between himself and the Camp staff. When seen again in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", he is very authoritative in demanding to know if Campbell has a growing permit for his "medicinal plants". After a tense moment the two share a laugh and his personally becomes far more casual and relaxed, as it turns out he only came by to pick up his treats, and the two openly exchange a brick of drugs for a suitcase filled with cash in plain view of Nikki and Max. Trivia * His dialogue in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum" suggests he may not be a real officer, or at the very least doesn't take his job very seriously; he points at his badge saying "Goofer Trooper badge number 524" after joking around with Campbell. ** That, or he's suggesting his badge is his permit for being able to joke around in illicit situations, but based on the fact that he brazenly conducted a drug deal in front of two kids it is heavily implied to be the former. * Based on his interactions with Campbell in that same episode, it seems as though he is a very frequent customer. Gallery